


Soleil's Special Day

by Spellbinding



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleil responds to Ophelia's call of distress on her special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soleil's Special Day

With wild hair, a strong body, and an irrepressible smile, the girl walked through the camp, her eyes roving about. Soleil was on the lookout for all the cute girls, knowing without a doubt that at any moment, they'd be all over her, showering her with affection. Today was a special day after all, so of course the ladies would love her double. Or more. Just thinking about it got her all riled up, and she put a hand on her forehead, shielding her eyes from the sun as she turned about looking for her girlfriends. "Where are you hiding, cuties?" She called out in her bright and cheerful voice, with a bubbly giggle. "Perhaps...BEHIND ME?" She spun about and at once, her vision was obscured by...

The mostly exposed chest of Odin. Her eyes trailed up, nervously. "Ah... hehe... hey there, um, Mister Dark... How are you...?" With a dramatic pose and point and absolutely no volume control, he shouted "DAUGHTER OF MY FRIEND! AT LAST, MY SEARCH FOR YOU BEARS FRUIT!" Soleil had to cover her ears and back up a step. Removing her hands from the side of her head, she replied, "Er... you were looking for me?" Odin nodded. "Indeed! My daughter sought your aid in town, and claims none but you can intercede!" Now he had Soleil's attention. "Ophelia needs my help? Just point the way!" Odin directed her with a flourish. "Go! Meet her at the inn!" Soleil dashed at maximum speed the way he pointed.

Things seemed oddly peaceful in town. Soleil looked about, puzzled. It had sounded more urgent than the present situation... Ready to fight off hordes to save her love, she burst in through the door of the tavern, and she shouted, "WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS OPHELIA" with her eyes looking around. Suddenly, confetti and popping noises went off. Ophelia was there, smiling serenely, along with so many of Soleil's other girlfriends. "Happy Birthday Soleil!" They all shouted at once. The brave girl was stunned and caught off guard. Ophelia grinned at her. "Ah, I knew my predictions and plans would reap rewards... Well, come here, Soleil! Let us celebrate the day of your birth!"

Soleil sprinted forward and pulled the magician into a hug. "Don't scare me like that again, you cutie! All of you..." She looked around with joyful tears in her eyes. "Thank you..." Ophelia giggled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Soleil's face turned bright red. "Always a pleasure to see you happy, o charming one." After a brief moment of being flustered, Soleil returned Ophelia's gesture with many kisses rained upon her cheeks, lips, forehead, and an occasional nip to the neck. "Ehehe... Thanks..." Soleil spread her arms. "Well, come on, I have kisses for all you cuties!" She gave a confident wink. "Don't worry, your love is the only present I need." The ladies swooned and sighed and clustered in around the bold mercenary. She enjoyed a very happy birthday indeed.


End file.
